<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Take it as a Compliment by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175760">You Should Take it as a Compliment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth'>Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was called up to go to some club, all because Tsukki got "lost in the crowd."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should Take it as a Compliment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cheya here!! thank you for stopping by~ always keep safe!<br/> </p><p>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 Day 7<br/>FREE DAY<br/>~based on  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1ZY1PqizIl78geGM4xWlEA?si=u7eVSaX-TgmvKduAUQCFMA">Taylor Swift's "Gorgeous"</a> from the album <i>Reputation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned internally for the nth time. He still has about ten minutes before his overtime ends and he just wants to go home and watch some V. League matches while eating some soggy fries. But his supervisor asked for a favor and that turned out to be a few hours of overtime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not say no, and if Yamaguchi was being brutally honest with himself, he does not have anything so urgent to attend to anyway. He was just going to enjoy a few hours of rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Friday, even, and Yamaguchi was indeed looking forward for longer hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He toook a deep breath and continued finishing up the report he was drafting, which was only a few sentences to go. Yamaguchi’s phone started vibrating inside his table drawer but he tried his best to ignore it in favor of finishing the last few words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hitting send to the short email where he attached the report, he gave himself a chance to stretch out his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, to look at his phone. He still has two minutes before he can bolt out of the office. When he woke up the screen, there were a lot of messages from Hinata, which was understandable. The Black Jackals were playing in the same arena as the Sendai Frogs today. It meant Hinata most likely messaged him because he met Tsukki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were like ten missed calls from an unregistered number. Frowning, Yamaguchi unlocked his smartphone and called the unknown number back. It rang once… and a half… before there was a loud, “HEY HEY HEY, YAMAGUCHI!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It barely registered, too, because the background noise was too much that Yamaguchi leaned away from his phone. “Uhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto! It’s Bokuto! Ya see… Our coach decided to drink with the coach of the Frogs, and we gotta tag along, too… So, I am calling because we lost Tsukki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed but there was nothing funny, “I mean… He was just beside me and Shouyou-kun, but now he’s gone! We went to the bathroom and he’s not there. He left all of his belongings on our table, too, so we have no idea how to find him! Shouyou-kun said that calling you! Is the best idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhm… Okay? What do you guys want me to do? Maybe Tsukki decided to go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Bokuto immediately yelled. “He would not be able to! He’s drunk! Like, really drunk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, no. This was some uncharted territory. Whenever Tssuki drinks, he would not down enough alcohol to make him drunk. He would just have some and that ‘s it. Even Yamaguchi only saw him almost tipsy. But drunk….? That never happened before. He started to fix his things one-handed, “Uh… Bokuto-san, what was he like before he disappeared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was smiling and laughing and was like… really loud! Like normal me, or normal Hinata. He also can’t stand up straight,” Bokuto groaned, “Where could Tsukki be? Maybe he drowned in all the people in the club? Waaah… Tsukki…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Uhm. Can you text me the address, Bokuto-san? I’m about to leave the office, so I’ll head there now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, Yamaguchi! Waaah! Thank yoooooouuuu~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ended abruptly, leaving Yamaguchi to finish fixing this things quickly. He received the address as he stepped out of the office building and through Hinata, who had been texting him because of the same thing. Luckily, it was not that far, so Yamaguchi decided to get a cab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered the club, it was dim and there were only the neon strobe lights to guide him anyway. Ah, maybe this is how Tsukki got lost after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Bokuto were waving at him enthusiastically, and even with the crowd, it was pretty hard to miss them both. They were smiling and grinning when Yamaguchi met them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask if he was able to leave the venue?” Yamaguchi yelled through the oud music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said no!” Hinata yelled back. “They did not see a tall blonde with glasses go out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, he’s just here! Why couldn’t you both find him? It’s not like the venue is big?” Yamaguchi looked at Hinata and Bokuto’s blank faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! We tried! We can’t find him on the dancefloor!” Bokuto groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled sheepishly, “And Yamaguchi will be able to find him faster then the both of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Tsukki would not even be able to leave alone and they just had to make him go and find him? With all of them being grown adults? He took off his messenger bag and thrust it to the Jackals, “Did the others leave already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” they said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Stay here. I’ll get Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded and Yamaguchi headed to the danceflor. There were just so many bodies moving in different directions, so it was so hard to navigate. He was looking up, though, because how can you possibly lose a very tall drunk person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Yamaguchi about five minutes before he saw the familiar blonde locks from the crowd. He tried to swerve around the bodies moving around the defeaning beats and strobe lights, yelling. “Tsukki? Tsukki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not Tsukki who saw him first though, it was Miya Atsumu and Koganegawa Kanji. Yamaguchi let his face fall. He was, of course, duped by Hinata and Bokuto. He was too gullible. Of course they would not let a drunk Tsukki out of their sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Tsukki turned to where Miya and Koganegawa were waving. He was, indeed, drunk, because he straight-up grinned at Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little scary, even for someone who had been with Tsukishima Kei ever since they were children. It was so weird because it feels so foreign. A lopsided-grin breaking Tsukki’s face. It was too precious to pass up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi~” Tsukki yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Yamaguchi as he finaly stepped out of the group of bodies swaying and into a small space that was a small table and couch where Miya and Koganegawa were siting at, together with other members of theJackals and the Frogs. Miya Atsumu was smiling wide as Yamaguchi walked towards Tsukki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be bad, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taaaadashi! Are you actually here? You’re here! Am I not imagining you here? You said you had to work late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sluring all of his words as he looped his hands around Yamaguchi’s arm, leaning the side of his face on the top of his head. Yamaguchi is genuinely afraid now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you made him drink?” He yelled to Tsukki’s companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Whisky?” Koganegawa shrugged. “He was not drinking too much at first, we swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumi drawled, “And then our wing spiker Shouyou-kun started asking Tsukki about a certain freckled captain. And then he started to drink alcohol like it was water. It was amaaaaazing to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, Tadashi.” Tsukki said, directly above his ear. “I really hate you. I am fucking mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er… Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face. Look at your face, Tadashi. I hate that face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu started to laugh but caught himself, forcing his lips in a tight line. Koganegawa was just openly laughing about it, “He’s been like that ever since he got smashed, Yamaguchi-san! He has been talking about you nonstop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, this is why Hinata and Bokuto had him no choice but to go here. But why was Tsukki doing things and saying things like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki.. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You.. make me feel like shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi tried to ignore the sting of that. “Okay… Do you want to go home now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukki suddenlty pulled away, “Uh… But you’re not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your freckles! Against the light… They’re gorgeous, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi wanted to smack Tsukki and maybe himself also. He looked at Koganegawa, “His bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frogs setter reached into theri couch and handed Yamaguchi the gym bag, and then turned to the middle blocker, “We’re going home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Look at your face, Tadashi! I am really angry because you make me... so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned, “Let’s just go home, Tsukki. And we will, right now.” He took Tsukki by the arm and dragged him to the direction of where he left Hinata and Bokuto, who were, ofc souse still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not even lost!” Yamaguchi yelled, taking his bag from Hinata’s hands and wore it along with tsukki’s gym bag. “He’s just being weird!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Bcause of you, Yamaguchi! We don’t even kow why! That’s why we thought that maybe if he sees you… He’ll like… go back to normal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still weird! Anyway, we’e going home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi ignored Hinata and Bokuto’s goodbye waves as he dragged Tsukki out of the club. In the process of it though, he felt Tsukki intertwine their fingers together on their way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down on their linked hands the moment the cold air of the evening hit his face. And then he looked at Tsuki who was already staring at him, blinking very slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukki started muttering words only Yamaguchi can hear, with a face so blank it almost made him laugh. “You’re really gorgeous under the moonlight. Are you single, Tadashi? Please be mine. I hate it that you make me feel like this. I’m so in love with you that it makes me angry. I’m mad because I can’t have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t have me?’ Yamaguchi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. Because we’re just friends. Or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed this time, shaking his head. “Let’s go home. We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came, somehow, and Yamaguchi  really felt well-rested when he blinked his eyes open. He stretched his body on the bed and yawned loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked himself awake and looked around the bedroom, only to find Tsukki sitting on the bed, beside him, head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Tsukki? Good morning to you too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi snorted and let himself slip off the bed. He walked to their kitchen barefooted and only wearing a thin shirt and boxers. He hummed his way, getting a glass of water and a pill that cure headaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to the bedroom and looked at how miserable his best friend looked like, “Tsukki. Here. You must drink something, yanno. You were pretty smashed. You like, died the moment we got in here. It was no joke trying to carry you to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi received groaning noises as a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he placed the glass of water and the mediceine on the bedside table. “I’ll leave these here. Imma go get breakfast going. It’s Saturday, so it’s not going to be really bad for you, Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand around his wrist stopped him from stepping away, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m... I remember everything I said last night. Especally those I said to you. Yamaguchi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I think I got what you meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink the pill, Tsukki. Don’t worry, I’m taking them all as compliments,” chuckled Yamaguchi. “You were pretty aggressive too. Maybe that’s why Bokuto-san and Hinata were so adamant that I fetch you. Or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukki frowned as he let go of Yamaguchi to drink the medicine. He looked at Yamaguhi after placing the glass back on the bedside table. “I… I asked you something last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed and sat on the best, beside Tsukki. “Fine. I’ll answer. I’m single, Tsukishima-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukki nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still…” Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling. We literally moved in together after high school. We sleep on the same bed. I don’t know why you’re having a bad time with all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any label. Hinata asked me that last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked me something about me and you and our label. Relationship status, I think. And I just had to drink because I could not even start to figure out the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded, “I see. But do you have a question, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you be mine, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Let’s see,” Yamaguchi took Tsukki’s hand and kissed the center of his palm. “For all the compliments you’ve given me last night, I’ll be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to get married immediately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki! Slow down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>